Don't Leave Me
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: What would have happened if Sakura was more like she was in Part II when Sasuke tried to leave? A humorous SakuSasu fic oneshot.


**I do not own Naruto, okay? I got this idea while watching Shippuden and Sakura beat up Naruto. This got me to thinking, "What would happen if Sakura was like that in Part 1 when Sasuke tried to leave?" Well, I got to thinking and if she did to Sasuke what she did to Naruto…well, read on to see. **

It was a typical night in Konoha; the wind blew with a cool but refreshing air. However, this air was an ominous one to those close to Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru's enticing offer of power to destroy Itachi was becoming more and more of a presence on his mind. With Naruto's growth, Sasuke was feeling like he was falling behind him. It seemed more and more as if he would not get enough power and hatred to kill Itachi.

He had left to gain power and meet up with the Sound Village Four at the outside of the village gates. Orochimaru had promised him power and by severing his ties with Konoha and being tied to Orochimaru, Sasuke could see how he would gain all the power he would ever need to vanquish Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had turned down the picture of Team 7 and began to leave. He knew he could not let his ties to Team 7 hinder him. He packed his bag and headed down the road out of the village. Soon, he saw Sakura standing in the road. He knew she was going to try to talk him out of leaving,

"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?" Sasuke asked with an apathetic and annoyed tone in his voice. He knew Sakura was going to keep him from accomplishing his goal.

"It's the only road out of the village." Sakura said with a bland note of depression.

"You should go to bed." Sasuke said as he walked past her nonchalantly.

Sakura shed a tear. "Why Sasuke? Why is it always silence with you? You never shared a single thing…"

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke snapped. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."

"I know your pain. From the beginning, you could never stand me. Remember back when we were first made genin and put in our 3-man squads. We were alone together right on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day." Sakura said trying to get Sasuke to see sense and not leave the village.

"I don't remember that." Sasuke said plainly.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said holding as many tears back as she could. "It was so long ago but that's the day when it all began. You and me and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then. Everyday was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun!" Sakura said smiling even though tears were falling. "I know about your clan Sasuke, I do." She said trying to appeal to why he was leaving in the first place. Maybe by giving some advice, she could convince him not to. "But seeking revenge… that won't bring anyone happiness, no one at all. Not you and not me."

"I knew it." Sasuke said with apathetic rage. Sakura looked over at Sasuke not looking at her. "I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. The four of us worked together and for a while, I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto." Sasuke added coldly.

Sakura cried more tears at the sound of Sasuke's painful words. "Don't do this Sasuke. You don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends but if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone." Sakura pleaded to him.

"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path along for us." Sasuke said.

Sakura knew she had to confess her feelings. "Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise, I'd never let you regret it! Everyday will be a joy. I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke. So please! I'm begging you don't walk away. I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. I swear!" Sakura pleaded. If Sasuke knew how she felt, maybe he would not leave. Maybe Sasuke was too shy to say his true feelings. "Stay here. With me and if you can't, take me with you Sasuke." Sakura cried.

"You haven't changed." Sasuke said turning around to Sakura. "You're still annoying."

"Don't leave me!" Sakura yelled. "If you go, I'll scream and-"

Soon Sasuke was behind her going to do a sleeper hold. "Sakura, thank you for everything." Sasuke said as he tried to knock her out. Soon, he felt his hand be held in a grip tighter than he had ever felt before and Sakura made a motion as if breaking his wrist. "What the-?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura yelled as she turned to Sasuke. "I TELL YOU MY TRUE FEELINGS ABOUT YOU AND EVEN OFFER TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE AND BECOME A CRMINAL LIKE YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TRY AND KNOCK ME OUT AND LEAVE LIKE A COWARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura yelled as she punched Sasuke in the cheek. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM IF YOU WOULD DO THAT TO A GIRL WHO TOLD YOU HER TRUE FEELINGS?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sasuke pleaded. Not even Gaara looked this ferocious. He had never before in his life had been so afraid of dying. He would rather see Itachi again than see Sakura like this.

"You had better be!" Sakura yelled punching Sasuke again. "Now if you don't mind, let's go start the restoration of the Uchiha clan!" Sakura said as she drug Sasuke off.

"Oh god…" Sasuke moaned.

**How was that? Sasuke get what he deserved for breaking Sakura's heart? I know it is a little OOC but I wrote it for "teh lulz" and I hope you got some out of it as well. I personally like Sakura in Shippuden better anyway. Well ciao for now.**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **


End file.
